Faded Shadows
by Blazing Inferno 65
Summary: Will two years have changed my look on things? Will I find something to hang on to, to keep me going? Or will I fall back into Darkness only to eventually become a Faded Shadow? Sequel to The Shadow of Equestria.
1. Prologue

**I, in no way, own My Little Pony. It is property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro**

* * *

**Faded Shadows**

**Prologue**

"And with one final blast, The Elements of Harmony were able to stop the crazed human and turn him to stone. Today, he still stands in the very spot where he took in his final breathe. Now, any questions?"

Hooves began to fly into the air left and right at such a speed that surprised even the professor. He smiled and pointed at the nearest student.

"Miss Gardens?"

The mare lowered her hand.

"If humans are so dangerous, then why did Princess Celestia have two in her guard at the time?"

"Excellent question Miss Gardens." replied the professor. "The Princesses have made several statements say that Captain Agliss and Captain Yamato were fillyhood friends of theirs. They had offered to help stop Zhane Black and stop him they did. Next question."

More hooves raised into the air and the professor pointed to another student.

"Mister Stone?"

The stallion lowered his hoof.

"Why did the Princess worry about releasing this info to the public? What harm could it have done and why wait till two years later to tell everypony about this?"

"If you think about it Mister Stone." began the professor. "It all boils down to keeping the public from panicking. If the entirety of Equestria knew that some murderous monster was on the loose, shops would have closed, towns would have been deserted, panic and anarchy would have become the basis in which we live. Keeping this info from us for two years is a move that I would not have suspected from the Princesses but they know what to do and I'll leave it to them."

The professor turned and looked at the silver clock on the wall. It was getting close to 3:00 and the student would be released from school any minute now.

"We have time for one more question." the professor announced as he scanned the room for one last pony.

"Miss Light." the professor said as he called on a mare in the front row. "The final question is yours."

"Thank you Mr. Breaker." replied the young mare as she lowered her hoof. "All I want to ask is what do you think about this human?"

"Hmm, what an interesting question." said Professor Breaker. "There's so much that we don't know about this human simply because the Princesses are unwilling to share the information. If what was said through eyewitness reports were true, then I would be disgusted with this human. It was obvious that Zhane Black was on the lower part of the moral compass. I'm glad he got what he deserved but killing somepony the way he did is unacceptable as is any type of murder. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying this human was a mad dog. It was reported that he was quite smart in outwitting the Royal Guard and several other forces after him. I don't believe that he was a sick and twisted as the papers made him out to be. If you take anything away from this lesson it's that bad deeds do not pay in the end."

A loud ring suddenly burst to life, indicating it was time for school to be over.

"Don't forget to do your homework tonight and turn it in first thing in the morning!" Professor Breaker yelled over the bell as he watched his students file out of the classroom.

"What are you doing later today?" asked Green Gardens as she and Stone Plate walked out of the room together.

"I dunno." he replied. "You got something in mind?"

"I want to go see that statue, the one of Zhane Black." replied Gardens.

"I dunno." said Stone. "I hate that place even without knowing that it houses some of Equestria's greatest criminals."

"Come on Stony." said Gardens. "It'll be fun, I promise."

Stone Plate rolled his eye and then smiled.

"Fine but you own me for this."

The two students walked out of their school and made their way to the castle. Unlike The School for Gifted Unicorns, Canterlot University was across town and thankful, a lot less expensive and demanding than the former. After walking about ten minutes down several back alleys and finally entering the main road, the couple had reached the castle gates.

"Good morning citizen." said the guard. "Please state your business here."

"We were hoping to look around the gardens." said Stone as he smiled at the guard.

"Of course." said the guard as he smiled back. "Just keep in mind that it will be closed off at sundown but take your time and enjoy the sights."

The guard stood to the side and allowed the two to pass.

"Thank you!" shouted Gardens as they got further and further away from the guard.

Once the guard was out of sight, Gardens began to dance on her hooves.

"I can't wait to see this statue. I wander what he looks like, I can't wait."

Stone just rolled his eyes and started down one of the nearby paths looking at every statue they passed. Eventually, they hit the castle wall and decided to follow it. Sticking to the wall, the couple came upon a small hidden section of land containing only one statue.

"I think that's the one." said Stone Plate as he approached it.

"Zhane Black." he read as he looked at the gold plate hooked to the base of the statue. He looked up to see a chiseled face with a small frown quite visible. Scar were also visible and easily identified from where they were standing.

"You're the lucky one." said Garden as she nudged Stone with her hoof. "You're joining the Royal Guard after school which means you get to know every little detail about Zhane."

It suddenly became silent for several moments.

"I just can't help but feel sorry for him." said Gardens. "I don't know what it is but looking at him makes me feel a little sad."

"He's a sight to see, is he not?" called a voice from behind the couple. The two ponies turned to see Princess Celestia in all of her regal glory. The two bowed in respect for their leader.

"You may raise." said Celestia as she watched the two lift their heads and look upon the Princess. "I'm surprised that somepony actually found this little place. I did my best to try and hide it."

"We're sorry Princess." replied Stone. "We did not mean to trespass."

"Nonsense." said Celestia. "The Canterlot Gardens are open to the public. That includes this part as well." The Princess gazed upon the statue and looked back at the two. "I'm interested as to why you two were trying to find the statue of Zhane Black."

"Our Professor at Canterlot university just finished a lecture on Zhane today and we got curious." replied Gardens. "He told us that the statue was still here and I really wanted to come see it."

Celestia smiled and walked up to the statue.

"Did your teacher make him out to be a mad dog?" asked the Princess.

"No Princess." replied Gardens. "He just said that his acts disgusted him. He told us that he was very smart in the way he did things."

"I'm surprised." said Celestia. "Most of the teachers at the school in the castle tend to mark him as a maniac."

Celestia turned and approached the two ponies.

"He was nowhere near being a maniac. He was a conflicted man that worked on the basis of having a purpose. The day he said he lost his purpose was the day that he was turned to stone. He then realized that he no longer need one and accepted his fate."

Celestia paused.

"Don't get me wrong, he deserves to be punished for what he did to my little ponies. I just don't think that turning him to stone was the right thing to do."

There was another pause.

"Sorry for wasting your time like that." laughed the Princess. "Just me rambling about the could have and would haves. It has been a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"The pleasure is ours, Princess." replied Stone Plate as he bowed.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of. Please come visit again. I would love to have another chat with the two of you."

With that, Celestia unfolded her wings and took off back towards the castle. Stone Plate waited a moment before breaking the silence.

"Alright Gardens, now we get to do what I wanna do."

"And that would be." replied Gardens as she continued to watch the sky.

"Let's go eat." he said as his stomach produced a loud growl. "I'm pretty hungry."

Gardens laughed slightly before hitting Stone with her hoof.

"Alright then, but you're paying this time."

* * *

Celestia watched from her balcony as the two ponies walked from the statue and out of the garden. With a small sigh, she turned back towards her room and walked in. Her floor was littered with scraps of paper, her desk covered in scrolls, books lined the walls. Any pony would take one look at her room and call it a pigsty. She liked to keep it this way, well, ever since Zhane had been turned to stone. She shook her head, she didn't care what other ponies thought, it was her private quarters, not theirs.

She walked towards the desk and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. Producing a quill and some ink, she began to write on the parchment.

_Note:_

_Third year of imprisonment is about to come for Zhane. Go out to Canterlot and buy some nice flowers to lay next to statue. Also, invite Agliss and Yamato as well._

There was a loud knock on the door. Celestia quickly pushed the parchment away and look up at the door.

"Enter."

The door opened slowly to reveal Luna walking into the room.

"Dinner is almost ready sister." Luna said with a bright smile.

"I'm not hungry." replied Celestia in a low voice.

Luna frowned.

"This is the fifth time this week you've skipped a meal. Now you tell me what's wrong or I will not leave till you do." demanded Luna.

Celestia looked back at her desk, looking at the lonely piece of parchment sitting there. Suddenly a blue glow surrounded the parchment as it shoot across the room and right in front of Luna. She stayed silent for a few moments before looking back up at her sister.

"You're still going on about this? I thought you put all this stuff behind you?"

"I can't help it, Luna." replied Celestia. "Every time I see that statue I can't help but think about him. Every time I try to forget it finds a way back in."

"There has to be some way to put you at ease?"

"I have been thinking about something we could do." replied Celestia.

"What would that been?" asked Luna.

"Well... we could...you know... do that thing... you know... what we did for …...Discord."

Luna stood silent in the room.

"Are you crazy, I can't even imagine doing something like that your something like Zhane. That would be social suicide!"

"No pony would have to know. We would keep him in the castle until he improves." argued Celestia. "We could send him with Agliss and Yamato to Oasis or something else, I don't know."

"You know how fast Discord betrayed us once Tirek offered him power? Who's to say the same thing won't happen to Zhane."

"I know it won't! I won't let it!" yelled Celestia.

It was silent for a good minute or so.

"We have to give it a chance Luna. I would put me at ease if I knew that he was given a second chance. If he fails to change then so be it. However, I will not spend the rest of my days filling like I could have done something for him. That's the last thing I want on my mind as I lead this country or having to deal with other countries."

Luna let out a small summer

"I'm with you sister, always, and I'll support any choice you make. If you want to do this, we'll need to take some precautions and take into considerations that we don't have the Elements of Harmony anymore?"

"We can work around that Luna." replied Celestia. "I need you to contact Twilight Sparkle and her friends as well as Princess Cadance. They'll want to be present. I'll send a letter to Agliss and see if he'll come. I want the Royal Guard on full alert, access to the garden denied for civilians, and castle tours closed for that day. I want your Lunar Nights to keep watch over the statue for the next few nights just in case. Also, I want them to try and find that Bounty Hunter, Azure Phoenix. I want him here on a royal summon."

"Anything else?" asked Luna.

"I could also go for some dinner." Celestia replied with a smile.

* * *

**Alright, new story time. Enjoy!**

**This is just a little teaser until the story actually starts. I am still currently working on the story and hope to post it latter this summer.**

**See everypony latter this summer**

**Blazing Inferno 65**


	2. Chapter 1

**Faded Shadows**

**Chapter 1**

"When are they suppose to get here?" asked Celestia as she sat scrunched on her throne.

"Any minute sister." replied Luna. "Why don't you ask some more because I am certain it'll make them get here quicker."

"The last thing I want is lip from you, Luna." said Celestia as let out a small sigh. "What about Phoenix?"

"I had my Lunar Knights send out the summons but we have yet to receive anything back." replied Luna.

"What about Twilight, is she ready?"

"She's been standing back that statue since dawn. I guess she's excited to go through with this." replied Luna.

"That's Twilight for you." said Celestia as she got up from her throne. "I'm going to my room, have somepony fetch me when Agliss and Yamato arrive.

Celestia turned and began to walk out of the room as a bright flash flooded the area.

"They're here." called Luna and she smiled widely at her sister.

Celestia turned to see only Agliss standing before the two.

"Tia, Lulu!" called the large man. "It's been awhile."

"Agliss, how have you been?" asked Luna. "And where's Yamato?"

"He decided to stay back to make sure nothing finds Oasis. We had a band of thieves make their way into the city a few months ago. We're trying to avoid having to make another mess."

"How has everything been in Oasis?" asked Celestia as she stood by her sister.

"Besides the occasional thief and or treasure hunter, everything is fine. We finally found Avalan's study last week and have since burned most of his spellbooks. We did keep a couple and we currently have them under lock and key. Other than that, we've moved away most of the debris, buried the bodies that were somehow preserved, and got the place looking like a homicidal maniac had not come through and kill the population. Remind me to give you a tour sometime."

"I'll keep that in mind Agliss." said Celestia with a smile on her face.

"Now, enough with formalities." said Agliss. "Tell me why you needed me so urgently?"

Celestia paused and walked over to one of the many windows in the throne room. She found the one that looked out over the garden and gazed upon the landscape.

"I want to reform Zhane." she said, not looking at the large human beside her.

"You're talking about the same thing we did to Discord, correct?" asked Agliss.

"Yes." replied Celestia. "I needed you here just in case his powers weren't stripped away from him after Avalan was vanquished."

"I'm confident that the moment Avalan manifested himself outside of Zhane's body, he lost all of his powers."

There was a pause.

"If would have known what you were going to do, I would have brought Yamato with me." said Agliss. "How are you going to free him without the Elements?"

"Their power has weakened ever since they were given back to the Tree of Harmony. All it would take would be a powerful unbinding spell to set him free. The only thing I am worried about would be the wounds he sustained during that fight. He was engulfed entirely by the Elements. It's likely that he's suffered from some serious magical burns. The stone surrounding him is something to keep him in place. It's likely that his wounds have yet to heal."

"I would be more worried more about his mental health than his physical health." said Agliss.

"That's why I have you here." Celestia said with a small grin. "You're going to help us."

Agliss rolled his eyes and attempted to rebuttal but was stopped by a loud bang originating from the other side of the throne room.

"Celestia!" yelled Shining Armor as he walked through the doors, Cadance close behind him. "Are you going insane? You know what kind of damage Zhane did to Equestria. Are you really going to risk that a second time?"

Celestia took a second to take in the anger and fury of the ex Captain of the guard. Since he had left to serve with Cadance at the Crystal Kingdom, he had become quite annoying at times. Always meddling in business that he has no business being involved with. Celestia frowned and looked down at the Unicorn.

"Do you have any idea what kind of damage Discord did when he got free?" she asked.

"Of course I do." he replied. "I had to deal with the chaos that ensured when he escaped his prison. Not to mention his most recent betrayal. Why do you ask me this rhetorical question?"

"Why do you think I decided to reform Discord? If he caused so much trouble, why in the world would I free him again with the hopes that he would change?"

Shining Armor stayed quiet, looking at the Princess with a confused look on his face.

"Because I knew that deep in that heart of his, he had the capacity to turn his life around."

"And look where that got him." replied Shining Armor. "He betrayed you the moment he was offered power. What makes you think that Zhane won't do the same."

"Because I won't let that happen!" yelled Celestia as her wing flared up to their widest reach. The angry princess felt Agliss lay his hand on her shoulder as an attempt to tell her to calm down. She retracted her wings and attempted to regain her composure.

"You have become manic about this entire situation." said Shining Armor.

"Shining Armor." said Agliss. "It would be best for you to remember who's castle you stand in and for you to remember your manners."

"I don't need you to tell me what I need to do." replied Shining in a vicious tone. "I'm trying to do what's best for the ponies of Equestria."

"Equestria in no longer the land you watch over." replied Agliss. "You have your own kingdom to preside over."

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" demanded Shining as his horn flared with magical light. "This is all because of you humans. If it weren't for your species, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"I advise you keep quiet or else you start a fight with something you cannot beat." Agliss threatened as he drew his sword slightly.

"Honey, just drop the whole thing. Let's go home and relax." interjected Cadance. "This is Celestia's decision, not ours."

"No." replied Shining. "Do you know how many good soldiers I lost under MY command because of Zhane. Do you know how many families I had to tell that their little colt they raised for so long was easily murdered by some rampaging monster?! If I ever get the chance, I would gladly kill that monster for myself."

"Then you would have to deal with me." replied Agliss. "Zhane is still a human and there are only three of us left in this entire world."

"If I had a say in anything, I would have done this world a favor and wiped the rest of you out as well."

"SHINING ARMOR!" yelled Celestia. "I will not stand here and listen as you continuously insult my friend. This is my castle and Equestria is my land to govern as I please. You no longer have any authority here. Your place is beside your wife at the Crystal Kingdom. So I will give you a choice. Either you cease this nonsense and come to your senses or I have you escorted off Equestria's lands and back to the Crystal Kingdom."

Shining Armor frowned and snorted loudly.

"We're leaving Cadance." he said. "But remember this Celestia. Don't say I didn't warn you if he starts killing again because this time, it'll be on you head."

With that, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance turned and stormed out of the throne room. The only other sight before they left was Cadance turning and mouthing "I'm so sorry" before turning back to the entrance. With him gone, Celestia let out a loud sigh.

"Let's get outside." she said. "I'm ready to do this."

* * *

Darkness. Surrounded by complete darkness. Dark, stuffy, can't move. It's been like this for what seems like forever, I don't know how much more I can take. I don't know why I sacrificed myself like that. I could have moved, I could still be alive. I guess I deserve what has happened to me, all my actions and thoughts have come back to bite me. Karma is a real bitch you know.

I guess my fate is to remain like this till I go insane. It's better than being stuck in a jail cell... I guess. Being here has given me some time to think. You know, about the stuff you wish you could change. About how I wish I could have realized that I was no longer The Shadow the moment I died from Agent Warren's gunshot. I guess that was partly my fault, I was the one to make a deal with a fucking demon. I wish I could have realized that coming to Equestria was my metaphorical second chance. My one chance not to be a vicious killer or at least not an evil one. Again, more my fault than anyone else's, Celestia and Agliss gave me more than enough chances to receive forgiveness.

Damn, I wish I could see that old man one more time. I would love to run him through with a sword for what he did to me but I'd do it with a friendly smile. Then he'd probably pull some kind of god tier spell out of his ass and cut me into pieces. That's exactly the reason I miss that man.

You know, now that I think about it, it's actually pretty hot in this darkness. I don't remember it being this bad. I mean, it was always at a room temperature in here but I guess I just noticed how hot it really is. Now I feel a little dizzy. Please tell me this isn't going to be permanent. I might actually try to kill myself if it stays like this. Ok, seriously, I don't know what's going on but my whole body tingling... in a bad way... like an ow this feels like a knife stab wound way. To add to it, the dizziness just increased in intensity. Finally to top it off, this really bright light is pretty close to my face. What the fuck is going on? What the fuck is happening?

* * *

"Do you think that worked?" asked Celestia as she looked over to Twilight and her friends.

"I've got no idea." replied Twilight. "I know we did this once but that was with the Elements of Harmony. I have no idea if this actually worked or not."

"Take a look at his face." said Agliss. "The stone is starting to crack."

* * *

The light started to get brighter and brighter as the pain increased. Now, instead of my entire body, the pain centered on my hands, feet, and face. I have no idea way, all I know is that it fucking hurts. The light kept getting brighter and brighter until finally the light equaled out and I could finally see something lit by light. It was quite blurry but I could make out a giant stone structure in front of me along with several other figures below me. From the way I was standing, I could tell that I was standing on some sort of pedestal. My vision began to slowly unblur and as time passed I could make out several, as I should say, acquaintances as my vision continued to improve. I could see the Sun bitch and her sister Luna. To my left was Twilight Sparkle and her merry gang of annoying friends. Much to my surprise, I look to my right to see old man Agliss standing there with a smile on his face. I wasn't dead, I was still alive! Oh thank christ I thought I was going to be like that forever!

I attempted to move my arms and legs but felt them rooted to the spot. I looked down to see that they were still covered in stone, although, the stone was receding at a fast rate. About five seconds later, the stone was about to release me, I was about to be free. I ignored everything that wasn't important and focused on get off that pedestal. I could feel my feet free from the stone and the second later, I could feel the pain rushing through my body. I crumpled like a marionette doll with its strings cut. It didn't take long for the ground below the pedestal to greet my face with a lovely earthen hello.

The pain kept me from moving, pulling me ever so slowly back into the darkness from before. The last thing I heard before fading back into darkness was that old man.

"Get the doctors out here, it's worse than we thought."

* * *

**Alright, I decided to post this chapter as well and will continue to post chapters periodically until I decide on a solid release date every week. Until then, enjoy the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Faded Shadows **

**Chapter 2**

"How does it look Doctor?" asked Celestia as she watched a pony in a white coat enter the room.

"Not very good." he replied. "He has several 3rd degree magical burns around his body and on his face. The bones in both of his hands and his right foot were completely shattered along with multiple open wounds along the mentioned areas. Due to the wounds on his face, we believe that he has sustained some kind of ocular damage, but we won't know that for sure till he wakes up."

"Any sign of him waking up?" asked Celestia.

"As of now, if he awoke, he would be in a considerable amount of pain. We'll keep him on some painkillers just in case he does wake up

"Thank you doctor." replied Celestia as she watched the doctor walk out of the waiting room.

"You think that he'll wake up anytime soon?" asked Luna as she looked at her sister.

"I have no idea." replied Celestia. "Let's get in there and see how bad it is."

* * *

The pain was almost immediate. My hands, feet, my everywhere hurt like no tomorrow. A kind of pain were the only relief is the sweet release of death. As of now, my eyes were closed, I dared not open them, I feared at what I would see. With my sight robbed for the moment, I turned to my memory to fill in the gaps. I remember holding Avalan down, I remember turning to stone. From there, my mind goes a little blank. Somewhere in-between memory and fake contractions of my mind. For a while, I thought I was dead again, floating through the void. Guess that wasn't the case.

I remember seeing those ponies again, then blacking out again. Now I'm here, in this spot, unconscious to my surroundings. In my line of work, that's the only slip up that would kill you. I would know, it happened to me.

I decided to feel around a bit. I tried moving my hands around but stopped to the pain that came with it. To top it off, I couldn't even feel them. My memory took me to when I held Avalan down, how me impaled my hands and my right foot with those spikes of his. With a sigh, I realized that I would have to open my eyes despite the desire not to. Slowly, I opened both of my eyes to be met with the dim light surrounding me. My left eye seemed to be blocked by something attached to my face. Probably some kind of bandage. I remember getting hit by that blast from the Elements of Harmony, maybe that hurt my body somehow. It was weird because I didn't feel any pain after it hit me.

Taking a look around revealed a nicely furnished room full of medical equipment. If I had to take a guess, I was in a hospital of some sort. My only question was where was this place? I closed my eyes trying to force the memory back into my head. I was unblinded, I saw Celestia, and I hit the ground. Did they free me from that prison? Why the hell did they think it would be a good idea to release something like me? They're more stupid then I remember.

I opened my eyes and realized where I was, I was back in Equestria, my second hell. I gritted my teeth in anger, I wanted nothing to do with Equestria. Even though I left on hopefully good terms, this was the last place I wanted to be. A sound caused me to reopen my eyes and direct them towards the door at the far side of the room. The golden door knob turned slowly, allowing the door to click open. I froze, not knowing who or what was about to enter. Though, much to my surprise, Sunbutt, her sister, and Agliss walked in.

"Wow." said Luna with a genuine gasp. "He looks horrible."

"Magic burns are always the worst." replied Agliss. "Especially from some of the most powerful magical items in all of Equestria."

"I wonder if he's awake?" asked Celestia as she approached my bed.

It was really hard not to reach out and grab her, just to give her a good scare.

"He's probably still on those painkillers that the Doctor gave him." replied Agliss. "I doubt he'll be waking up anytime soon."

Agliss glanced down towards me, giving a small smile before looking back towards the Princess.

"Well." said Celestia with a loud sigh. "There's no point in sitting around. I have plenty of work that needs to be done. I've got a royal priestess coming to visit from the Griffon Kingdom in a week's time. I have to order supplies in advance."

"You two go." said Agliss. "I'm going to stay for a bit."

Celestia started to argue but was shepherded out the room by Luna, leaving Agliss alone in the room.

There was a small pause as Agliss waited to her the two Princesses walk away from the door.

"Why?" I asked.

"Looks like he is awake." replied Agliss. "I knew you were up to something."

"Why?" I repeated.

"Why what?" replied Agliss.

"Why did you free me?"

Agliss moved to the other side of the room and grabbed one of the chairs placed around the room. The sound of metal scrapping on the tile floor echoed through the room until Agliss reached my bedside.

"It wasn't even my decision to free you." he said as he sat down. "It was Celestia that ultimately decided to do so. It was surprising how many of her loyal subjects detested the choice. I believe she said she wanted to reform you."

"She what?"

"She wanted to give you a second chance." said Agliss. "You have been on her mind ever since you turned to stone two years ago."

"It's been two year?" I asked.

"It sure has." he replied. "These last two years have become a large blur. Yamato and I managed to clean up Oasis, get it livable again. Discord was reformed a while back, Twilight Sparkle has become a Princess, Shining Armor left Equestria to be with his wife in the Crystal Kingdom, a terrifying evil recently reared its ugly head in Equestria only to be beaten. On top of that, there has been reports of a civil war in the Griffon Kingdom to the east. Other than that, the last two years have been a blur. Everypony has since recovered from the damage you caused, as much as they could. Several fillies and colts now reside in the Canterlot Orphanage because of what happened at SunPeak village."

I scoffed.

"Are you trying to guilt me, Agliss? Because it'll take a lot more than that." I said with a smile.

"I'm just telling you what has happened in the last two years. It's up to you to feel bad about what you've done. I'm just here to spend time with one of the three humans left in this world. But, if you wouldn't mind, I have a question."

I smiled.

"What is it, old man."

Agliss rolled his eyes.

"I never really understood why you didn't harm the fillies and colts at that school house in SunPeak village."

"I may be a heartless monster but I have lines I don't cross. Killing kids is one line I don't want to ever cross. I'm just glad it hasn't come to that."

"It's surprising to hear that someone like you has morals they follow." replied Agliss.

"Being a killer comes with a set of rules and conduct that you follow. Sadly, I forgot those as soon as I was brought into Equestria. I was just glad to be alive."

"What rules would a madman have?" asked Agliss. "You take life like it's nothing."

"You do the same thing as a soldier." I replied. "You kill and conquer in the name of a King or Queen. In my case, it's more of a cause than anything else.

"There is no difference, murder is still murder."

"Killing for yourself is murder, killing for your Government is heroic, killing for a cause is justified."

"No killing is justified." replied Agliss.

"It is if you have a reason, a cause to justify those reasons. Back where I lived, I killed for a cause, a justified one at that. In the beginning, I was unguided, I liked the adrenaline rush I got when I ended a person's life. I found a reason to direct that feeling at those who were not worthy of inhabiting the same world as I. Rapist, pedophiles, bad people that got off scott free. People that deserved to die, they were my targets. Although, I had my urges and every once and awhile I over did it a bit. I killed close to fifty people before the Government of my home country saw fit that I needed to be stopped and stop me they did. They didn't see that I killed for a reason, they just saw that I killed wealthy men with no history of crime. They may not ever know why I killed them but I know why, and that's all that matters."

"You were still killing, taking a life that was not yours to take." replied Agliss.

"How many things have you killed on the battlefield, Agliss?" I asked.

"I've been in several battles in my life. I have killed before." he replied.

"Then it is safe to say that you took a life that was not yours to take."

"No, because my killing..."

"Was justified?" I interrupted.

"Yes." Agliss answered reluctantly.

"Then what's the difference between me killing for a cause and you killing for a cause. We both killed for the same reason, to make our world a safer place. The only difference was the way we killed."

There was a pause.

"If it wasn't for my blind loyalty to Avalan, I would have gone after those vile in the world. Like the Black Hooves, or the Changelings. Instead, I lost my way, I sided myself with them. Out of blind fury and revenge, I took a different road than I should've. Something I would have never done in my world."

"You speak like a wise man yet a young boy lay before me." said Agliss with a smile.

"Don't get me wrong Agliss, if I had the chance and the strength, I would slaughter every single pony in this castle. But hey, what can I say, when you've had as much time as I've had, you start to think. You start to think if what you're doing is worth it."

There was a small silence.

"What happens now?" I asked. "There's no way Celestia's going to just left me walk free."

"You're probably right about that." said Agliss. "What I do know is that she'll be a little more lenient than the rest of Equestria."

"I can imagine that." I replied.

"I believe she'll have you clean the mess you made." replied Agliss.

"It's been two years and you haven't done so?" I asked.

"We've long since cleaned the mess you made. What I'm referring to is the ponies that you've wronged."

"One would think that they'd want me to hang for what I've done." I replied.

"Some probably do, but a good majority are fillies and colts that are now orphaned because of you. There are guards that were left disabled by your actions. I do believe that your only justified kill in Equestria was Dark Wing and his gang. I'm sure that the Black Hooves have sworn death upon you. Surprisingly, after your capture, they offered to help clean some of your mess up."

"You could say that the new leader is a friend. At least I hope so." I said with a small smile.

"All I can say for now is for you to get some rest. You look like shit and the next few weeks are going to be hard for you." said Agliss.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked.

"You took like someone burnt your face then proceeded to carve it with a knife. It's going to make a wicked looking scar though." Agliss said as he pushed his chair back against the wall.

"Glad to know you think that." I said with a frown. "Must be bad."

"More than you know." replied Agliss. "The doctors might come back every now and then to check on you so please don't give them any trouble. I'd hate to have to come in here with a sword drawn."

I rolled my eyes and slumped into my bed.

"Anything bothering you? Besides the obvious areas." asked Agliss.

"I can't feel my hands, let alone move them. My right foot feels as if someone dropped a boulder on it. My face burns from time to time, as does my whole body. Other than that, I'm feeling pretty good." I replied.

"Alright, I'll pass it on." said Agliss as he walked to the door.

With that, Agliss opened the door to my room, stepped outside, and closed the door. I smiled as I realized that was the first actual conversation I was able to have with the man without fear that he would strike me down. I closed my eyes in thought of the upcoming events. Agliss was right, the next few weeks are going to be tough.

"I'll just worry about them when they get here." I said to myself as I settled in ready to get some actual sleep.

* * *

"Well?" asked Celestia as she watched Agliss walk back into the throne room. "How'd it go?"

"He didn't wake up." replied Agliss.

"At least you tried" said Celestia with a big dopey smile. "Thank you for coming Agliss, you may leave for Oasis if you wish."

"I think I'll stay till he recovers, just in case." said Agliss. "I'll need to send word to Yamato to hold down the fort for a little longer."

"In that case, I'll have a room readied for you." said Celestia. "I expect you at tonight's dinner, we are having a large dinner party for the staff and guards of the castle. I'm sure many would like to meet you."

"Unless I'm mistaken for Zhane." said Agliss with a smirk.

"Please." said Celestia as she rolled her eyes. "My guards know who you are. I'm sure they know the difference you and Zhane."

"I sure hope they do." said Agliss as he turned away from Celestia and walked out of the throne room.

* * *

**Alright, the story is now on a regular update pattern until I finish it. I hope you guys enjoy the sequel and I will see everyone next Monday.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Faded Shadows**

**Chapter 3**

"I wish you could see me now mom, I've grown to be a gentleman like you wanted me to be. Dad, I finally made a name for our family, fixing the mess that you made. You caused all of this and I'm fixing it. I can't wait to see you both again, so we can finally be together again."

The rain was pouring, soaking me as I sat in the dim light of the coming night. It was my only time to visit them, someone would notice me during the day. It's my only chance to talk to them. To tell them how I feel.

"Zhane." I heard from behind me. I turned to see my mother. Her long hair blowing in the wind caused by the storm. "My, how you've grown."

"Mom." I said as I approached the figure. "Is that you?" I asked.

"Of course Zhane." she replied. "Who else would it be? You've sure grown into a very handsome man, minus the scars." she said with a smile.

"How are you here?" I asked. "You-you died." I said.

"That's ridiculous. I'm standing right in front of you. There's no way that I'm—"

A gunshot rang out from behind my mother. A second passed, all emotion and color drained from her face as she slumped over to the ground.

"Dead." said a voice from behind her. The light had already faded and complete darkness surrounded the cemetery.

"Who the fuck are you?" I yelled with tears beginning to stream down my face.

"You should already know who I am." said the person as lightning flashed, showing me standing there, a gun in hand, a crazed smile on my face. "I'm you."

There was a loud bang followed by a bright flash.

* * *

It happened again, another nightmare. This time it was about my mother. I don't know why I'm getting these awful dreams. Maybe I'm being punished for what I've done? I have no idea, all I do know is that they've been going on for the past week now.

I sat up in my bed, today was the day that I was going to be released from the hospital and into Celestia's care. The sun hadn't even rose yet, I probably had a few more hours until Agliss would come for me. The best I could do was try to get some more sleep. I didn't want to experience another nightmare but I would need the energy to for the day ahead. I slumped back into the bed and pulled the sheets over my head.

* * *

"I would like to thank you all for coming today." said a shadowy figure that sat behind a nice desk. The room they were in was quite large at least twice as big as the throne room in the Canterlot castle.

"I gather you five here today to discuss plans and news." said the shadow.

"It better be important." said one of the members in front of him.

"My news is always important, Chrysalis. I guess I'll start with that then."

The shadow cleared his throat.

"We stand here today, six members strong. The best of the best, faded from importance by those we hate. For some it was by enemies, others by friends or kings. However, today I believe we have found a seventh member."

"Who might that be?" asked a gruff voice next to Queen Chrysalis.

"I believe some of you have heard of him." replied the shadow. "About two years ago, reports out of Equestria speak of a human giving them trouble. To the point that they had hired Azure Phoenix to help with the problem."

"Little pony princess must have had lots of trouble with human if she hired Phoenix." replied a gruff voice.

"Might you be speaking about Zhane Black?" said a feminine voice on the other side of the table.

"Indeed I am, Melody." replied the shadow.

"I remember him, he help me invade Canterlot awhile back!" said Chrysalis. "I don't know what happened to him though."

"It turns out that he was finally captured and turned to stone as punishment for his crimes. However, my informant in the castle tells me that Zhane Black has been freed and is currently residing in the castle. They hope to reform him."

"Hehehe." replied the gruff voice. "I met him once. It was awhile back when I had made my home in Equestria. He had asked me to move closer to Ponyville, to cause panic. I got a good look at his face, his eyes. He's an animal, a monster. There is no way he will be reformed by the Regal Sisters."

"You may be right Ashkin but we can't be too sure. We must proceed with caution. If we want him to join us, we must have him side with us. If they successfully reform him, we lose our chance. I will have my informant keep a close eye on Zhane and continue to report back with his progress. Any questions?"

There was silence.

"Good, now on to plans." said the shadow. "Queen Chrysalis, I would like for you to unite your subjects, start their training."

"Of course." replied the changeling queen.

"Ashkin, I have something special that I would like for you to do. My informant tells me that Zhane will soon have an audience with the Regal Sisters. I would like for you to introduce yourself and cause some unrest."

"As you wish." replied the large red dragon.

"Melody, I want you to recruit as many mercenaries as you can. Please direct them to this location for payment and orders. Solomon, go with Melody and provide her with protection.

"Sure thing." said the unicorn Meldoy. "I'm excited to play my hand. I've been dealt some pretty good cards so far."

"Why does Solomon have to go with pony? Solomon want to fight, not protect." said the Gnoll next to Melody.

"Don't worry big guy." said Melody. "I know for a fact that you'll get to fight somepony soon."

"Solomon will protect Melody." he replied.

"Good." said the shadow as he turned to the final member.

"General Scarhide." he said as the large griffon stepped forward. "I would like you to amass your loyal troops together. It's time for you to make another move. I believe that the East Arches will be the next target."

"I'll do my best." replied the griffon.

"Excellent." replied the shadow. "You all have your orders, you are free to go. May you be safe out there my friends."

* * *

The morning came faster than I had expected. As soon as I had closed my eyes to go back to sleep, I was awoken by Agliss. I guess I should be lucky for the dreamless sleep.

"Time to greet the day, Zhane." said Agliss. "Your audience with the Princesses is in thirty minutes."

"Fuck that." I said as I got of bed. "The last thing I want to do is talk to them."

"You won't get anywhere but a jail cell with an attitude like that." replied Agliss. "It would be in your best interests to not be so difficult during the next few days. That would help a lot."

"Whatever." I said. "I'm ready to go."

I jumped out of bed, looking down I saw that the undershirt that I usually wore with my cloak was ripped to piece. On top of my left eye still being covered, I looked like a bum.

"Any chance I could get some new clothes?" I asked.

"Any chance you could convince somepony to make you replacements?" replied Agliss.

"Fine then." I replied back. "I'm ready to go."

* * *

"I'm not so sure how the guards will react to him, sister." said Luna as she and Celestia sat in their thrones, looking to the entrance.

"There is no need to worry about anything." Celestia replied. "I made sure that they would be well behaved. I have Captain Stone Cutter to thank for that."

"Stone Cutter?" Luna asked. "I was not aware that you had announced a new Captain. Especially one that has a history with Zhane."

"I have complete confidence that Stone Cutter will do the right thing." said Celestia as she looked across the guard filled room, eyeing the one-winged Captain conversing with some of the other guards. "I hope." she said quietly to herself.

* * *

"Are all of these really necessary?" I asked as I realized that much more than handcuffs were being strapped to me.

"Just a little precaution. Nothing to worry about." replied Agliss as he watched the guards apply more of the restraints.

"Ow, that hurt you fucker." I replied as I felt a pinch from one of the restraints.

"Get over it." replied the guard applying the chains.

Annoyed by the answer, I bent down and grabbed the pony by the throat. I lifted him to my height and pulled him close.

"It would be a good idea not to piss me off right now. I'm not really in a good mood." I said as I started to squeeze harder.

At that point, I started to realize that the surrounding guards had all drawn their weapons and had them pointed at me. I felt a hand clasp my shoulder who I assumed was Agliss.

"Remember what I said earlier."

I gritted my teeth and let the guard go. He backed as far away as he could and began gasping for air.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Princesses, Zhane Black is ready for his audience." said a guard that had just entered the room.

"Good, he may enter." replied Celestia.

The guard turned to the giant double door and motioned to the guards standing near them.

"Open the doors!" shouted the guard as he returned to his place in the room.

The guards stand next to the door nodded and proceeded to pull the doors open, revealing the two humans behind them.

"Alright Zhane, please try to not cause trouble." Agliss whispered into my ear as we started to enter the throne room.

"No promises." I replied as the door closed behind us.

The first thing that I noticed were all of the guards in the room, there must have been at least one hundred of those fuckers. I guess Celestia's first concern was safety. The weird part was the silence. It was so quiet that the sound of the chain latched to my body echoed throughout the throne room. At the end of the room I could see both of them, Celestia and Luna, the sternest looks on their faces. They looked at me as if I was a child that had done something wrong. I can't begin to tell you how this annoys me.

"You may stop there Zhane Black." said Celestia. "Guards, you may return to your posts. Captain Stone Cutter and his squad may stay."

A symphony of groans sounded out as most of the guards funneled out of the room leaving six of the guards still standing there. The six ponies stepped forward and took their place in front of me around the thrones. As I looked at the six guards in front of me, I notice that one had the Captain's purple armor on

'I guess Shining Armor is no longer Captain.' I said to myself.

The other thing I noticed was the fact that the Captain only had one wing. It was weird but I put that behind me and looked up at the Princesses.

"Well Mr. Black." started Celestia. "Or should I call you Mr. Howell?"

"I think you should shut your fucking mouth." I replied.

"Why make idle threats in chain?" she asked. "You have no way of enforcing such a change."

"You'll be amazed at what a human can do." I said with a smile.

"Yes, I've seen this with my very eyes. One human can murder an entire village, manage to evade a kingdoms wrath, and over all cause chaos that this country hasn't seen in centuries."

"Then why let me free?" I asked.

"Because I believe in second chances." Celestia replied. "I've done the same thing before. I've let dangerous things go and they saw the errors of their ways."

"I don't think that's going to work this time." I replied snidely.

"You're probably right but that's why I have Agliss here to help, to keep you in line. As well as the guards you see before you. They are the best of the best, easily capable of taking you down if you get out of line."

"I doubt that." I said.

A small nod came from the Captain in front of me and the other five ponies sprang into action. They surrounded me, weapons drawn. The Captain approached and entered the circle. For some reason, he looked familiar.

"We will not hesitate to take you down if you act out." he said as he approached me.

"Now I remember you." I said. "You're that pony whose wing I ripped off. I still remember the way you screamed." I leaned down and looked him in the face "Like a little bitch."

"Zhane." started Agliss. "Don't make me repeat myself."

I frowned and stood back up. Making fun of the new Captain would have to wait.

"If you're done antagonizing Stone Cutter, I would like to get on with business." said Celestia as she gazed at Stone Cutter to call off his squad. The Captain turned away from me, taking the rest of his squad with him. Upon returning to their positions, Celestia continued.

"I hope by now that you realized that I wouldn't let you go free."

"Why not?" I replied. "It would be more fun that way."

Celestia scoffed.

"I'm not letting out of my sights this time. You are going to be tracked at all times. You are now a dog on a leash, you only go where I want you to. To make it even better, you will serve Equestria and fix the mess that you caused."

"What if I say no." I replied.

"What if I hand you over to the ponies that you hurt two years ago. I'm sure they would love to get more acquainted with you." snapped Celestia.

I groaned, I could see the sincere look in her eyes. She was serious about all of this.

"Don't think I'm going to be friendly to a murderer of my subjects. You won't believe how many of my own guards opposed this decision. I will not allow you to ruin anything else. I will have you killed if you even think about hurting anymore of my little ponies!

"Sister." said Luna as she placed a hoof on Celestia's shoulder. "You need to remain calm."

Celestia took several deep breaths before continuing.

"We will discuss more tomorrow. As for now, you will be escorted to your room by Captain Stone Cutter."

The Captain, along with his squad, approached me, grabbed my restraints, and started to lead me out of the throne room. I took one last look at both the Princesses and Agliss before turning to follow the Captain's lead. From there, we walked out into a long hallway full of doors.

"Let me make something clear to you, Zhane." said Stone Cutter as he turned towards me. "You step out of line, you will be put down. I'll throw you out to the guard training room floor, I'll let them handle you. You make any attempt to hurt the Princesses, I will personally strike you down."

We stopped at one of the room, the door opened revealing a nice room. A queen sized bed, night stand, and dresser were in the corner of the room. A table and several chairs where on the other side of the room. I looked over to the windows of the room. The black iron bars blocking escape was enough to tell me this was my new cell, a box to keep me in. The guards use ushered me into the room while they stood outside the door. Several of the guards stepped in to remove all my restraints except for the collar around my neck. Once they were done, they stepped away.

"The moment you try that." I replied back. "Is the moment you lose your other wing."

"Doubt it." replied Stone Cutter as he motioned to one of the soldier around him. "Frost, I need a double reinforced Hex barrier blocking the door frame. Allow for custom entry and exiting."

"Include the usual in the entry?" asked the unicorn that Stone Cutter had called on.

"Yes, also added Captain Agliss to that as well. If anypony wants in that isn't in the Hex design, they'll have to come to us to gain entry." replied the Captain.

A flash of blue sparked from the unicorn and in an instant, a large blue colored barrier was now blocking the door.

"You will be served meals twice a day and a bathroom is in the door to your right." said the Captain as he walked away.

"Frost and Flare, you two will keep watch for the first hour. Until Celestia can get other guards to watch the door, we will do it."

"Yes sir." replied the two ponies the Captain had called on. While the rest of the squad walked away, the two ordered to guard the door remained. Once they were in position, the door to my room slammed shut, cutting me off from the rest of the castle. As I familiarized myself with the room, I only had one thing on my mind. It was no matter what I had to do, I would not be trapped in this room. I wouldn't be able to stand it. If cooperating would get me out of this room, then I guess it is my only option.

However, the moment they take their eyes off of me, the moment they let go of my leash, is the moment I run as far as I can make it. Not even Agliss would be able to stop me.

* * *

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." said Agliss. "I still don't understand why all the guards at the beginning were necessary?"

"Just scare tactics, Agliss." replied Celestia. "Nothing more."

"If I'm done here, I would like to go check on Yamato. It's been a week since I've left him alone in Oasis."

"Go ahead, Agliss." said Celestia. "Take your time, you're in no rush to come back."

"In that case, I'll be back in a few hours. Try not to let Zhane escape while I'm gone."

With that, Agliss disappeared into a flash of light. Celestia sat there at her throne with a frown.

"Ha ha, very funny." she said to nobody.

* * *

**Alright, first off, I'd like to apologize for the two week delay in-between this chapter and the last. Its been a very hectic last two weeks and with school, work, and of course, Destiny, My schedule's been packed. I have been writing though, so I guess that makes up for it just a little. **

**If you're curious on what I did the last two weeks this is what happened.**

* * *

**Monday: School, Work, Destiny, Silent Hill**

**Tuesday: School, Work, Destiny, Silent Hill**

**Wednesday: School, Work, Destiny, Silent Hill**

**Thursday: School, Work, Destiny, Silent Hill**

**Friday: School Work, Destiny, Silent Hill**

**Saturday: Sleep, Work, Destiny, Silent Hill 2**

**Sunday: Sleep, Sleep, Destiny, Sleep**

* * *

**It pretty much goes the same for the next week. At least I've progressed in Silent Hill. I'm now on Silent Hill 3 :)**

**Other than that, I'm excited to get this story rolling. After many long nights of typing and retyping and editing, I'm ready to start updating again.**

**Hope to see you guys next Monday.**


End file.
